Toy
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Emu is kidnapped...


WARNINGS: Physical Violence, Rape, Torture.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to kill you off. Not at least anyway," his captor laughed, "You can make me a lot of money."

"They'll find me," Emu spat.

"Oh, I don't know about that," the man smirked before kicking Emu back down.

Emu pushed himself back into a seated position, staring at the ties on his wrists and ankles. His hands were wrapped together making it impossible to untie anything.

He lost track of time staring at his surroundings before the man came back.

"Here's the deal: People are mad that you and the other Kamen Rider's haven't gotten their loved ones back so they want to take out their frustration. I also have some customers that just like to have fun with my toys. They pay me and then they can do whatever they want to you without killing you, for an hour."

Emu rolled his eyes but kept listening.

"I already have some takers so the fun will start soon enough."

The first customers were a couple. They looked sad as they walked in.

"We lost our son to game disease," a woman admitted.

"CR promised us we'd have him back as soon as possible, but it's been too long," her husband added.

Emu listened for an hour, surprised that they weren't being violent.

"Not all customers will be so kind," Emu's captor admitted with a sneer. "But psychological things can be good too. Do you feel guilty yet?"

"I didn't spread game disease, and most people that died from it was before I worked for CR."

"What about the people who played Kamen Rider Chronicle? You were there at least, weren't you?" The man struck a nerve. "And if my information is correct, aren't you the first one to contract game disease? Doesn't that mean everyone else became infected because of you?"

Emu wasn't going to argue further so he stayed quiet.

"Oh, the next appointment will be here shortly," the man smirked, "They'll be in soon."

A skinny, almost sickly looking man came in. "I was so glad to hear Saito had captured someone. It's been a long time since I've had a play toy."

The captor, apparently named Saito, came back into the room.

"Help me hang him."

Emu was lifted to his feet before his wrists were hung above his head.

"This will hurt, but please let out the screams. I want to hear every second of your pain."

Emu watched as the man circled him a few times before he felt a rush of pain from his back. He heard a cracking noise before pain ripped through him again. A few cracks later and the man approached him, "Your blood is so fresh and bright." A finger jabbed at him making the raw skin burn. He was surprised he hadn't lost consciousness by the time the hour was up.

"Oh it'll scab up in no time," Saito smirked at the wounds. "The next will be in shortly."

The next three customers were fine after getting in a few hits at Emu, leaving him with some bruising and a black eye.

"The next one is one of my regulars," Saito smiled as he checked on Emu's wounds.

A greasy looking man entered, his blonde hair slicked back, "My my, you're one of the prettiest one's to ever be brought in. We're going to have lots of fun."

Emu was moved so his hands were still tied, but he was now leaning against a table, his legs chained up pulling them apart.

The rest of his clothes was ripped from him leaving him naked against the cold metal of the table.

"Oh yes, very pretty," the man smiled at his prey.

He smacked Emu's ass a few times before he pulled down his own pants and rubbed his limp dick against Emu's legs. He grew harder as he lubed Emu up. Finally, Emu screamed as the man's dick slid into him.

"That's it, scream for me baby."

Emu cried, unable to fight back against what was happening.

A while later he felt the man cum in him with a groan. "Thanks pretty boy."

It was quiet for a while before Saito reentered, "It turns out I couldn't get as many people as I expected who want to harm the CR doctors, but I do still have a large pool of my regulars. The next few don't like it when the toys are awake though, so you'll be going to sleep now. Nighty night." A rag was held over Emu's face making everything get foggy until finally he blacked out entirely.

"Emu? Come on, wake up," Hiiro begged.

The world spun as Emu tried to open his eyes.

"It's ok, you're safe now," Hiiro assured.

"Hmm?" Emu's eyes tried to focus until finally he realized he was laying on the floor in Hiiro's arms.

"There you are," Hiiro gave a small smile. "Everything is going to be fine now."

He noticed a blanket was wrapped around him and then finally he saw the table he had been chained to, making everything flood back.

Emu's breathing quickened alarming Hiiro. "Slow breaths, everything is fine."

Emu saw Parad enter the room with an angry glare. He tried to smile to calm Emu but he knew Emu could see through him.

"The ambulance will be here in a minute," Parad informed, "The piece of trash is now in custody and we have lists of his customers so we know who to go after next."

"I was so scared," Emu admitted to the pair. "I tried to fight back but I couldn't."

"I know," Hiiro held his hand, "You don't have to talk about it unless you want to. We can get you help if you need it, but right now we need to focus on your physical health. You have some nasty wounds that will need stitched up."

Emu nodded slowly, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me."

"I'll always be here to save you," Hiiro assured. "I'm sure Parad feels the same too."

Emu blinked sleepily as the medics rushed in to help. He soon fell unconscious again, but this time he rested easier, knowing he was in safer hands.


End file.
